


隔壁家的孩子

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 一个流水账一般的现代AU





	隔壁家的孩子

Peter五岁那年认识了新搬来的邻居Thor，Thor扎着红色的发带，金色的辫子在空中一蹦一蹦的，他骄傲地告诉Peter他有一千五百岁了。

在那之前Peter一直以为一百是最大的数字。他瞪着眼睛看向信誓旦旦的Thor，觉得Thor是全世界最厉害的人。

“我也会活到一千五百岁吗？”Peter充满期待地问道。

“不，你不会，只有我才会。”Thor挺起胸脯，仿佛随时会一蹬地板飞到月亮上去。

Peter急的都快哭出来了，他愤愤不平地跺着脚问道：“为什么！”

“因为我是雷神！”

雷神被Peter踩了一脚，他痛苦地抱着自己的腿在地上往前打了两个滚，又往后打了三个滚，仍然没有等到新认识的小朋友伸出一只友谊的手。Thor坐起来身困惑地看向空荡荡的秋千，Peter已经气冲冲地甩着他的小风衣消失在了公园的小树林里。

-

Peter八岁那年不再把想要活到一千岁以上作为他的生日愿望，Thor觉得有些受伤，他惆怅地想着这或许就是成长的烦恼。他把自己珍藏的漫画书送给Peter做生日礼物，Peter气哼哼地把裹着粉色纸张的、破烂烂的盒子塞回了Thor的手中，连同歪歪扭扭写着“Habby Bithday”的生日贺卡。

“我看到昨天你把这个送给Gamora，被她一脚踹出去了。”

Thor有些羞涩地挠了挠脑袋，困惑地问：“但是你不是很喜欢漫画书吗？”

“我喜欢！，但是——”

Peter皱着眉毛想了想，又气哼哼地把盒子抢了回来抱在怀里。但是他没有给Thor吃蛋糕。Thor并不是很在意，就算生日蛋糕上的樱桃看起来很好吃，但他是大孩子了。他偷偷喝了Peter的妈妈藏在冰箱里的啤酒，然后在Peter家的餐桌上跳了两个小时踢踏舞。

-

Peter十一岁那年和Loki打了一架。Thor在边上大喊大叫着“你们不要再打了！”，然后他饱满的额头被Loki分神甩出的铅笔盒撞了一个大包。

五分钟后他们躺在地上气喘吁吁，望着天空快速移动的白云发呆。Peter说飘过去的云层像小山羊，Loki嗤笑着说他会用意念变出一只狮子吃了Peter的小山羊。

他们都忘了为什么会打架，甚至忘了Thor还躺在不远处哼哼唧唧地揉着额头。事后Peter犹豫地带着自己的录音机想去Odinson家登门道歉，因为妈妈说不道歉就没有布丁吃。Thor惊喜地举着录音机在客厅里转圈圈，Loki靠着家里的壁炉和Peter交换了一个心照不宣的白眼。

-

十三岁那年Peter喜欢上了隔壁班的Anne，却在偷偷放情书的时候听到Thor对他心爱的红发姑娘说：“对不起，我不喜欢酒心巧克力。”

Peter怒气冲冲地拖着自己的书包跑回了家。

那他为什么要抢我的巧克力吃！Peter愤怒地一脚踢翻了Thor送给他的企业号模型。

-

Peter十五岁那年认识了会修所有带轮子的东西的Rocket、瘦瘦高高沉默寡言的Groot和一直试图逗笑别人的Drax，Drax又拉上了对门害羞腼腆的好姑娘Mantis。Rocket一度怀疑Mantis会被他们溜猫逗狗的恶霸行为吓得大哭，直到小姑娘用断子绝孙腿把向他们扔死青蛙的小青年送进了社区医院。

他和一帮狐朋狗友天天大呼小叫着从街道的这一头冲到另一头，再冲回去。Gamora很快便加入了他们，并且宣称她是为了照顾Peter脆弱的小心脏才答应的。

他也是在同一个夏天开始四处宣布自己讨厌Thor。Thor从年长他一千五百岁的憨傻邻居变成了年长他三岁的高中生，品学兼优人见人爱，连Groot遇到他都会多说两句话。Peter一时间不知道要怎么面对不再自称雷神的邻居。更可恶的是Thor每次在街道上遇到背着书包埋头踢石子的Peter都要伸手摸摸Peter的脑袋，像是妒忌他一头毛绒绒的卷发。

Peter觉得Thor齐肩的长发蠢死了。

妈妈在厨房一边给Peter煎鸡蛋一边望着挥汗如雨修剪草坪的Thor，对客厅里戴着耳机摇头晃脑的Peter意味深长地说：

“……”

“什么？”

Peter冲着妈妈大声喊着，他故意没有摘下耳机，模糊的歌词在他的耳朵里咆哮着，剧烈的鼓点震得他脑袋晕乎乎。一切都在摇摆，除了妈妈。妈妈插着腰怒气冲冲地瞪着他，摇摇头自言自语。

“你和你爸爸一模一样。”

Peter其实没有听到妈妈在说什么，但是他就是知道妈妈在说什么。永远是这样：爸爸这样，爸爸那样，如果爸爸在会是这样，如果爸爸在会是那样。他无法对妈妈发脾气，他曾经这样做了，但是他已经长大了。然而这并不妨碍他讨厌妈妈天天挂在嘴边的好男孩Thor。

Thor修剪草坪的噪音突然停下，Peter听到Thor的靴子在地上咔哒咔哒地响着，然后是不急不缓的敲门声。

砰！砰！砰！

“去开门，Peter！和别人说话的时候摘下你的耳机！”

他把耳机挂在脖子上，耳朵上的压力骤然消失，脖子上金属冰凉的触碰让他忍不住喘了一口气。Thor站在门廊处对着他咧嘴大笑，浑身臭烘烘的，汗水从额头上蜿蜒而下消失在深色的背心里。

“我明天就要去读大学了！”

Peter像是突然想起这件事，或者在度过了一个没心没肺的暑假后他突然意识到读大学的Thor将前往里一个城市，他将不再是那个每天隔着窗户就能看到的晨跑、做家务、给弟弟补习、隔着一条街对着他呵呵傻笑的邻居。Peter张了张嘴不知道该说什么，Thor充满期待的眼神似乎是希望Peter变一个大型魔术来送别他。Peter苦恼地思考了一下自己要不要对着Thor唱一首《Gives You Hell》,Thor在漫长的等待中瘪着嘴，眼中闪烁着令Peter心虚的情绪。

“呃……祝你在……”

“祝你在大学一切顺利！Peter要是能像你一样省心就好了。”

妈妈的手从Peter的耳侧伸了出来，上面捧着一个大盘子，装着Peter期待了一天的蔓越莓小饼干。Peter握紧了背后的拳头，知道自己这会儿敢伸手拦截一定会被妈妈念叨上一天。

“谢谢您，夫人。”

Thor笑着接过盘子，眼睛却直愣愣地盯着Peter。他一口气吃掉了半盘饼干，又在女主人热情的建议下带走了剩下的半盘。

这是个挑衅。Peter在心中忿忿地想着。

-

Peter去上大学，Peter找了个工作。Peter的妈妈去世了，Peter和爸爸吵了一架，Peter回到了家乡那个破破烂烂的小屋子。

Thor的家人搬到了大城市里，过去镇上的居民总是说Odinson一家看起来高贵得不像是凡人，倒像是天神。Peter想起一千五百岁的雷神在自己家的餐桌上手舞足蹈一脸奶油的样子，笑着摇了摇头。

街道上很安静，Peter的耳机坏了，从沙发底下翻出来的播放器吱呀吱呀转了半天没有发出声音，反而把卡带绞得一团糟。Peter掏出一只铅笔蹲在门廊上盯着街对面的草坪默默卷着磁带。新邻居显然没有一个像Thor那么喜欢做家务的大儿子，草地上各种植物疯长，紫色、白色、黄色的小花在暖洋洋的午后微风中有一搭没一搭地摇晃着。

过了许久他终于放弃了拯救这个录音带。Peter把小盒子扔进了空花盆里，起身胡乱抹了抹眼睛，决定去看看Rocket的修车厂。

-

Thor去参军，Thor回来了。Thor说他失去了好兄弟，然后就再也不肯说一句话。

Peter从冰箱里取出了所有的啤酒。他早就成年了，但每次拿出这些叮铃咣当的罐子时他总是听到妈妈在客厅对着他大喊：

“Peter Quill你不许喝酒！”

虽然把大半的液体都撒在了T恤和草地上，Thor还是喝得醉醺醺的，Peter也头晕脑胀，靠着Thor胳膊上鼓胀的肌肉喃喃自语。他们都忘了Odinson家的房子已经租出去了，躺在杂草丛生的草地上大声唱着不成调的歌儿。Peter说他想看Thor在桌子上跳踢踏舞，Thor哈哈大笑着，甚至还干呕了几下。然后胡子拉渣却仍然看起来尊贵不似凡人的Thor Odinson抱着Peter哭得一塌糊涂，鼻涕和眼泪都蹭到了Peter红色的皮夹克上。

Peter抱着Thor的后背轻轻拍着，昏沉沉的脑子里飘过一个念头。他想他从来没有和Thor拥抱过，过去的Thor已经不会再回来了，过去的Peter又去了哪里呢？

-

Thor租在镇上的小旅馆里已经有半年了，他打工的酒吧成了Peter常去的消遣地点。Rocket认为Thor每次倒酒时盯着Peter不眨眼睛的行为是他见过最傻的调情，Peter无所谓地点点头，假装自己的心脏没有咚咚咚地使劲敲着他的胸口。

有时他撅着屁股在修车厂检查引擎，Thor会突然出现在他身后，Peter总能在Thor做点什么之前准时转身，一脚揣上Thor的膝盖。

Rocket说他受不了了，他要辞了Peter。Peter知道Rocket不会那样做的……大概吧？

-

Thor决定要搬回旧宅的那个上午，他兴奋地敲了Peter家的门半天，直到一张纸条从门板上掉了下来。

Peter说他找了一个新的工作，他说他们不能这样假装一切安好浑浑度日，他说他需要冷静思考一下自己想要什么，Thor也应该思考一下自己的未来。

你说过你想要当一个西部牛仔。

Thor攥紧了自己的钱包，他本来打算去买个戒指。

-

Peter三十岁了，他在地铁上打着哈欠，脑袋里旋转着老板的新任务一二三四五。Yondu是一个好人，但是他实在是有点唠叨。Peter想着去公司楼下的便利店买杯咖啡，再看看书店有没有新漫画。他拍了拍前面的大块头，尽量让自己的声音听起来不那么虚弱。

“你下一站下车吗？”

大块头动了动胳膊，Peter在内心回放了一下自己说的话，觉得除了忘了说“请问”以外自己表现得无可挑剔。他想也许听妈妈的话讲礼貌总是没有错的；也许这是一个比较暴躁敏感的大块头。他头痛地看着对方艰难地转了个身，对自己露出一个比头顶的灯光还闪亮的笑容。

“Peter！我本来打算晚上去找你！”

Peter瞪大了眼睛看着对方。是Thor，虽然他剪了短发，但仍然散发着随时随地就能趴在地上做一百个俯卧撑的活力。Thor激动地看着面前的Peter，伸出手犹豫地在Peter的脑袋上方徘徊着，然后撅着嘴想要缩回去。

车厢太挤了，他没能把手缩回去。Peter看着Thor尴尬地把手举在空中，忍不住笑出了声。

Thor也快乐地笑了起来，他明显放松了不少，抓了抓头发，对Peter大声说：

“我认真思考过了，我想要你。”

Peter顶着满车厢的注视绷着自己的脸颊。他知道自己一脸的红晕，看上去像是要爆炸了，他也知道不远处毫无遮掩的笑声来自他隔壁办公室的同事。

他艰难地回答：“哦。”

“那你呢？你就不想对我说点什么吗？”

Thor完全没有表白的自觉，急切地催促着Peter。Peter张了张嘴，在Thor激动得泪眼汪汪的注视下无奈地叹了一口气。

“我想要下车。”

 


End file.
